


obeisance: tumbling through the dark

by midwesterosi



Series: obeisance [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Lemon, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwesterosi/pseuds/midwesterosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "obeisance: chapter 4.17.5" or "What happened between Elsa worrying in an empty bed and waking in Hans' arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	obeisance: tumbling through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stand-alone lemon-scene taking place between parts 17 and 18 of “obeisance”, so if you haven't read that, I'd suggest checking it out first to understand the context of this fic. Or not, if you're just looking for some porn. HELSA FOR LYFE!!  
> FUN FACT: This is the first lemon I've published. Certainly not the first one I've written, but the first I've put out there so enjoy!

17.1 foreplay

Another restless night fueled by fear and longing.

Enough is enough.

He wakes at the lightest brush of her fingers. "Elsa?" His voice is rough with sleep, "What time is it?"

Its so late its almost early and everything about the scene is blurred around the edges. Phantasmagoric. "It is time for us."

Hans is suddenly wide awake. "Elsa, we can't," she has climbed into his lap and in spite his protests his grasp on her hips is delightfully possessive, "we shouldn't."

"We can," she traces the line of his jaw with her lips and then moves lower, "we should."

 

17.2 oral

She gasps wordlessly as his mouth slants across her core. "Hans," she exhales his name like a prayer, her hands flailing wildly, searching for purchase. One weaves itself into his hair, pressing him fully into her, while the other finds the edge of the bed and grips it desperately, pulling every line of her body into the curve of a bow, tense and waiting for release.

His tongue draws over her in long measured strokes and into her with sure calculated thrusts. His lips greedily descend upon the seat of her pleasure and sends her spiraling out beyond the abyss.

 

17.3 penetration

It's not exactly comfortable, but it doesn't hurt as much as she feared. They stare deeply into one another's eyes, gazes locked on the soul, breaths ragged and labored. His mouth is still wet from pleasuring her and when she kisses him she can taste herself on his tongue.

And then they begin to move. Their timing isn't perfect, but they soon find a steady rhythm that has Elsa making little uncontrollable keening sounds and Hans groaning into her hair. Her toes dig into the mattress and instinctively her hips shift to meet his. Desperately, she half-pleads and half-demands, "More."

 

17.4 climax

"Hans, please," she's begging, but she doesn't know what for. All she knows is that with every thrust her breasts graze the hard planes of his chest and the aching chasm of her desire grows that much deeper.

"Please what?" The teasing lilt of his voice implies that he knows exactly what she wants and, damn it, she thinks, he'd better deliver.

"I need you."

"You have me," he touches her center and moves inside her in unison. The tension within her uncoils in a long shuddering series of moans and gasps. "Forever." And then he follows her into oblivion.

 

17.5 morning-after

Elsa rarely sweats, a side effect of her powers, but wrapped in his arms still covered in a cool blanket of perspiration, she thinks she likes it. She feels dirty and sticky and absolutely spent and it is glorious.

Hans had already fallen back to sleep, a small smile playing about his lips, and Elsa idly wonders how long it will take for him to rouse so that they might try again.

She studies his form in the dusty grey of pre-dawn light that filters into the room and whispers her deepest secret into the stillness, "Hans, I love you."

 

 

 

 

end obeisance: tumbling through the dark.


End file.
